Phantoms of tomorrow
by Looop
Summary: [Spoilers]. Levy tenía miedo de despertar, y no ver a Gajeel a su lado sujetándole la mano.


¡Hola! me presento yo **soy Looop** y me gusta escribir. Y desde que me puse al día con el manga de Fairy Tail he tenido inmensas ganas de escribir sobre esta pareja, así que sí, este pequeño drabble está situado despuès de la **saga Alvarez, pese a que el arco aun no está terminado** (por lo que se puede convertir en un posible futuro). Puede entonces que si no estás al tanto del manga puedas leer **spoilers.** La verdad pienso que luego de ver a la persona que amas morir, realmente quedarás con un severo trauma. Así que esa es mi razón, para este escrito.

Espero y lo disfruten y me cuenten si ven alguna falta de ortografía que deba corregir, ¡besos!

* * *

 **[ Phantoms of tomorrow ]**

Todos los días Levy se despertaba con miedo. No quería abrir los ojos en lo absoluto, prefería estar en la oscuridad, con el último recuerdo de la noche anterior. Porque ella tenía miedo, mucho miedo de que los fantasmas aparecieran.

Porque, ¿qué haría si al abrir los ojos, Gajeel no está ahí junto a ella en la cama?, ¿Qué haría Levy si descubriera un vacío a su lado?

Ella entierra las uñas en las sábanas, sin abrir los ojos, buscando una y otra vez, hasta que sus manos lo encuentra: con el torso desnudo, dormido muy cerca de ella. Ahí estaba Gajeel, no se había ido, no se había _desvanecido._

Pero también había raras ocasiones cuando él se despertaba y las manos de Levy no encontraban nada. Ella abría los ojos sintiendo el dolor en su pecho, exponiéndose a sí misma a una de sus pesadillas. Pensando que Gajeel se había desvanecido, que lo que habían vivido este tiempo era una mentira, que él realmente había muerto en _aquella ocasión._

Y entonces su respiración se acelera, sus ojos buscan hacia todos lados, se levanta de la cama tropezándose. Y justo, cuando está listo para gritar por él, algunas veces escucha ruidos en la cocina, o incluso el olor de un recién preparado desayuno. Logrando que el corazón de Levy se tranquilice.

Porque eso significa que Gajeel estaba ahí, que no se había ido.

Pero no junto a ella en la cama, no junto a ella tomándola de la mano. No otra vez.

Y los días cuando él tiene que dejar el gremio para ir de misión y ella tiene que cumplir también obligaciones, tiende de darle un fuerte abrazo. Al igual que uno que otro beso. Se sonroja, siempre lo hace, y Gajeel también. Pero no la aleja, también la abraza, y también corresponde a los besos. Y Levy siente el corazón de él latiendo igual que el de ella. Fuerte, ruidoso. Justo como ella lo quiere que sea.

El tiempo que él está lejos Levy se la pasa leyendo algún libro, o platicando con Juvia (quien ha sido de gran ayuda para puesto que también presenció una vez, la misma imagen de ver a su amado morir en un futuro alterno). Pero no calma que algunas veces no se la pasa mirando el reloj, contando las horas, minutos y segundos. Contando cuanto tiempo faltaba para que Gajeel regresara.

Porque Levy no podía estar un minuto sin pensar en él, la ansiedad de saber si estaba bien o si regresaría a donde ella le apuñalaba el corazón con brusquedad.

Y cuando él regresa, ella no pierde el tiempo en correr y abrazarlo, inhalando su aroma en el proceso mientras él le acaricia la cabeza. Levy también le da un pequeño gracias a Lilly sin usar palabras, solo moviendo los labios. Porque Gajeel regresó con bien, y ahora estaba ahí con ella.

Y los tres regresan a casa tras despedirse de sus amigos. Gajeel le cuenta sobre la misión a la que fue, quejándose de lo aburrida que estaban.

—Habría preferido quedarme contigo a ir. Fue solo una pérdida de tiempo.

Y ella sonríe antes sus palabras, sin soltar su mano. Pensando que si lo hace algún enemigo del paso podría volver y acabar con esa felicidad que Gajeel y ella habían construido juntos. Y Gajeel no se da cuenta de nada, él seguía con su misma rutina.

Ya juntos en aquel lugar que ellos llaman hogar Levy se pone a preparar la cena, mientras que Gajeel y Lilly platicaban. Hacen mucho ruido, pero Levy no los calla. Hacen destrozos, pero no los regaña (aunque Lilly se disculpa). Porque su corazón está tranquilo, toda aquella ansiedad de la mañana ha desaparecido. Ahora sonríe más, le cuenta a Gajeel que Juvia se iría de misión con Gray, y su novio se enoja (diciendo cosas como qué más le vale al stripper ese cuidar de su amiga) haciéndola reír un poco más.

Porque Levy adora estos tiempos que están juntos, uno frente al otro, mientras que Lilly se talla los ojos y avisa que se va a la cama a dormir.

Y todas las noches, Gajeel y Levy van cogidos de la mano a dormir. Ella se acurruca en su pecho y él sujeta su mano. Ambos se aseguran de ser lo último que vean antes de dormir. Levy se asegura, de que sea Gajeel quien se duerme primero para luego, ella darle un pequeño beso mientras también cierra los ojos. Dándole al final un pequeño apretón a las manos entrelazadas.

Porque todo estaba bien por ahora.

Pero a la mañana siguiente cuando Levy no lo ve junto a ella, los fantasmas vuelven a atormentarla.

Y la angustia comienza a gritar en su corazón.

* * *

 **¿Reviews?**

||| **Looop** |||


End file.
